1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a shower attachment which can be adapted to existing shower pipes and more particularly to a shower attachment which is portable and can be easily assembled, to direct water, under pressure, at selected areas of a person's body.
2. Background Description
It has been heretofore conventional to retrofit a bath with attachments for creating a shower effect and retrofitting an existing shower for altering the spray and increasing the pressure of the water.
Examples of the aforesaid apparatuses are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,060,100 and 4,545,083. These apparatuses are bulky, consist of numerous parts, and take a considerable length of time to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 615,486 discloses a device which could be connected to a bath to provide a shower effect. The device is vertically mounted and rigidly fixed to a bathroom wall. The device includes sleeves which can close off shower holes along the length of the vertically mounted tube. However, this device is rigidly affixed to a wall, has several parts, and takes time to install.
None of the patents discussed provide for a shower apparatus which can be easily assembled and disassembled, and which is easily transportable and adaptable to any standard shower pipe.
Oftentimes when one travels on business or for pleasure he or she is confronted with using showers which are inadequate in some respect, e.g., low water pressure. It is desirable to have a showering device which is portable and can be adapted to fit any standard showering pipe to provide a showering effect which is the same as that which one is used to, regardless of the type of shower encountered. Also for someone who is injured or has a chronic back problem it may be impossible to use a standard shower, i.e., they can't get water on a wound or they need hot water under pressure applied to a certain area of their body, e.g., the lower back. Without a portable attachment to fit a standard shower pipe these people would find it difficult to shower when away from their home.
A device with a flexible hose attachment is known for directing water at selected areas of a person's body. However, this device requires the user to hold it and manually direct the water where desired. Due to the nature of a person's injury it may be difficult and uncomfortable to reach certain areas of the body. For example, someone with a lower back problem would find it difficult and uncomfortable to rotate their torso to apply the water where desired. This is especially so where hot water under pressure is being used for its therapeutic effect. The therapy may require a long time for the application to be effective. It would be very difficult to hold the device for the required period of time.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above.
Therefore, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which can be adapted to any standard shower pipe.
It is another general object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which is simple in construction and can be easily assembled and disassembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which has therapeutic uses in addition to cleansing uses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which is non-corrosive and does not require any plumbing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which does not require any support structure for mounting, other than the shower pipe with which it is connected.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable showering device which can direct water to specific areas of the body while other areas remain dry.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable showering device which is adjustable to a person's height.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable showering device which is rotatable and capable of being used by more than one person at any time to conserve water.
Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided by the present invention, the features of which are more fully disclosed hereinafter.